Recycle
by NoNoWriter
Summary: They promised to start over, no matter how long it'd take. But Sasuke's timing in reincarnation is a bit off and Naruto, being the irrational person he is, gets into loads of trouble because of it. AU. Insane pedo!Naruto I suppose.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just borrowing the characters for my own amusement.

* * *

It started with an end.

The final battle between friends and rivals. The perfect romantic ending with blood and tears of regret. Friends weeping on the sidelines. Teachers wondering how it had come to this.

Two strong ninjas dying in each others arms after having battled each other to death.

The final confession of love and then a promise to meet each other again, no matter how long it took. A promise that next time, they would make things right.

--

A thousand and a couple of more years later, Naruto remembered none of it. He was just a mere eighteen-year-old commoner living in the more modern age.

Actually, to tell you the truth, he did remember something. He remembered Sasuke.

Although he didn't know why he loved him or where the said person currently even was, he just knew.

It started with the feeling he was supposed to find a person, a very important person. Even as a child Naruto had felt that way. Just some person, he didn't have a name or a face to begin his search with. Not to mention the lack of reason. He just needed to find a person.

Then, in one of his history classes, the name of a great ninja named Sarutobi Sasuke came up. Even though Naruto had an itch that the name Sarutobi sounded somewhat familiar, he ignored it completely and focused on the name Sasuke instead.

Sasuke, Sasuke. Of course it was Sasuke! The name of the person he felt like looking for.

The name now in his mind, Naruto started to have dreams of a dark eyed boy and a promise to meet again. And dear God, Naruto was in love with the boy in his dreams. But he was sure, so very sure that Sasuke existed. Was breathing and existing and was waiting for Naruto to find him and searching for Naruto while waiting.

Naruto wasn't crazy, he was _not_. Naruto just had been regenerated to meet with his lover again.

Only problem was, the world was a big place and Naruto was so very small. How was he supposed to find Sasuke from among every living thing on earth? But somehow Naruto had a feeling that this Sasuke had a habit of making himself noticeable by doing things like rescuing prisoners and then by making them spread the word about his good deed.

But Naruto hadn't heard of any Sasuke who'd have done something like that recently. He should know, Naruto kept up with the news, after all.

Other thing was that Naruto was beginning to get worried about Sasuke's regeneration. Surely the said lover wouldn't have gone and betrayed him by actually staying dead like he was supposed to. Because Naruto had been searching for good eight years now and had come across no right Sasukes. Maybe the boy really was unstable like Naruto imagined him to be, and went and regenerated as a tree or something.

And it would be very hard to love a tree. People would surely look at him like he had something wrong in the head. Even though everyone knew that tree-huggers actually existed.

What if this Sasuke was now a bulldog instead of a hunky _human_ male? Then Naruto'd have a pet which he'd love more that a master should. Because Naruto had a feeling he'd love Sasuke eve if he was a flea.

But he'd rather not, so his searching for Sasuke was reduced only to humans.

--

It was when Naruto was still eighteen and fine, that he found Sasuke. Or rather, when Sasuke found him. And the said boy had the same eyes, just like Naruto had dreamed them to be.

The same gravity-disobeying hair that struck from his head like a bird's ass. The same somehow familiar mocking gaze.

Naruto was so happy, but couldn't move from the bench he was sitting on at the moment. Sasuke was right there, in the park that was only a walk away from his school. And Sasuke was staring at him, without a doubt knowing and feeling the same as Naruto. But Naruto didn't move. He _couldn't_ move.

And so, Sasuke moved instead, making his way over to the frozen Naruto, placing his small hands on the boy's knees and still looking right into Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto."

And Naruto gaped, wanting nothing more than to crush Sasuke into a hug. But he couldn't, because he knew he shouldn't. Sasuke wasn't like him, it wouldn't okay.

So Naruto pretty much just sat there, staring at Sasuke while the boy stared right back. Even when a woman came from behind him and lifted Sasuke, carrying him now and apologized for his interruption, then leaving with Sasuke still in her arms.

And they were still staring at each other, only, Sasuke was looking at him with slight amusement, as if challenging Naruto. Clearly saying '_so what are you gonna do about this?_'

And Naruto sighed, scratching the back of his head after Sasuke had vanished from his sight. He couldn't help but smile a little. Sasuke hadn't broken his promise, no. Sasuke just happened to be reborn a bit later than Naruto. Seemingly about _thirteen_ years later than Naruto.

Sure, Sasuke was cute as a toddler, but '_pedophile_' was such an ugly word.

* * *

To be continued...

So, erm. I was just thinking about reincarnation and thought how they always so conveniently are reborn to be the same age. :'D

And this had nothing to do with the fact that I've longed to do a pedofic, because to tell the truth, I've never wanted to do one. But now I kinda did.

So tell me it's sick or whatever. I'm waiting.

**Review, **please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"You're insane."

Naruto winched a little. He had a feeling he was supposed to be used to the harshness of Sasuke, but still, hearing that from a five-year-old was telling him that yes, maybe he was. Because children don't lie. They tell the truth quite bluntly.

But this child was Sasuke. Sasuke was special and Sasuke could lie. Naruto wasn't insane.

"Yes you are."

And now the five-year-old Sasuke could read his mind. But he still refused to think of himself as insane. Literally or even if the word was used more loosely. He was just crazy. Crazy with_ love_. He was in love with Sasuke! And Sasuke should know that. Sasuke had been regenerated just like he was and Sasuke was in love with him too.

Although it surely didn't seem like he was. But Naruto knew better.

"Just wait till I grow up. Have a little patience."

How could he have patience? He had been searching for Sasuke for God knows how long and now he was right there. Naruto didn't have patience to begin with. And Sasuke knew that, he did. And the five-year-old was smirking at him because of it. Because Sasuke had patience, unlike him.

Besides, Naruto was sure the Naruto from ways back didn't get the change to be with Sasuke either. So now he had to do "_insane"_ things to be with this Sasuke. Naruto was crazy with love.

"It's not my fault when -ah, pardon me- _if_ you get caught."

Naruto scoffed. This child's vocabulary was probably wider than his will ever be. Witty little Sasuke. He could think of something, something clever to make them get out of the trouble Naruto had them so conveniently gotten into. Or rather, Naruto was the one in trouble. How could a five-year-old get into this kind of trouble? It was because of the eighteen-year-old Naruto. And society didn't like that. It didn't like that at all.

But Sasuke was enjoying all of this. Him and his tiny little brain. Sasuke looked offended. Naruto was pretty sure he had kept the comment about his brain inside his head.

"Thinking things through might help, you know. You're going to get into a shit-load of trouble and I can't help you out because I'm inside a body like this."

And now the toddler was using bad words. Naruto hoped it wasn't because of him. Because even if Sasuke was Sasuke, Sasuke was still a child and as a child Sasuke would absorb all sort of things, like say, cursing.

His parents would probably be furious if it turned out the child was cursing because Naruto had taught him those words.

That, of course, being the least of his worries at the moment. Naruto was never the one to fully concentrate on the most pressing matters.

Like the fact that he had sort of kidnapped Sasuke and was now driving far away from the town they had graced with their presence a while ago. And to think that he had no idea what he was doing. But at least Sasuke was there, sitting beside him and giving sarcastic comments. Naruto felt so happy.

"What the hell do you think we're going to do from now on?"

Well, they could live hidden away somewhere happily ever after. He could watch Sasuke grow up. Sasuke would, at some point at least, be the absolutely droolable teenager he had been in his previous life. And then they could have fun. Because wasn't that why people fell in love?

Only, it would take ten years for Sasuke to grow. And then Naruto would be twenty-eight.

Ten years would be a long wait. He'd have to "_entertain"_ himself somehow. Naruto glanced at the little five-year-old beside him.

"I know you have hormones but checking out a five-year-old. You're sick."

Surprisingly there was no disgust in Sasuke's voice, only amusement. Maybe he knew that Naruto wouldn't touch his body when it was like that. Naruto wouldn't, couldn't take advantage of him. Sasuke was Sasuke but Sasuke was a child right now. Naruto wasn't sick like that.

So instead of touching, Naruto wondered if he should just jerk off while Sasuke was watching. And look at that, now Sasuke was looking disgusted.

Naruto laughed awkwardly, trying to convince the little boy beside him, and himself too, that it had been a joke. Of course it had. Naruto didn't need the little Sasuke to see him go at it. He'd just use the image of a more grown up Sasuke like all those times before.

Witty little Sasuke looked sceptical.

"You turned out to be optimistic and irrational, just like I imagined. It's odd though. You're the only thing I can remember. I wonder what our lives were before the regeneration. What kind of lives we led?"

Frankly, at this point, Naruto wouldn't give a damn. What did it matter when he just knew that he was in love with the five-year-old witty little Sasuke, driving away from the town he had grown up in after having kidnapped him. And to think that Sasuke was the child of important people, making things much more difficult for Naruto.

What they were before wouldn't help them now, unless they were some uber ninjas and could just kill off anyone and everything that came in their way. Even if that was illegal.

But it already was illegal to have kidnapped a child, have feelings for the said child, and drive so fast in that specific lane. Naruto made a note to slow down the pace.

"Is that a farm?"

But of course it was a farm. With cows and horses and all that was fun and entertaining among the children. Sasuke wasn't that convinced. Honestly, he should act more like the five-year-old that he was.

Not that Naruto minded that much. It was just like his Sasuke should be, a child or not. He drove on for awhile, then reaching some farm, pulling into the yard. Sasuke turned his questioning eyes to him. Naruto just smiled and got out of the car. He circled it and opened the door on Sasuke's side, then picking him up.

Sasuke scowled but let Naruto do whatever. Slamming the car's door close, Naruto started walking towards the house surrounded by fields.

After knoking on the door and about five minutes of waiting, a pink-haired woman in her sixties opened the door, at first looking quite happy to see Naruto but her expression then changing upon seeing the little Sasuke in Naruto's arms.

"Oh, hell no, Naruto."

Oh, hell yes. Naruto was crazy with love.

* * *

To be continued...

I kinda like this chapter! :D

It turned out to be like my other story, _Under Pressure_, where it's from the protagonist's point of view but he doesn't have any lines. It's kinda fun to write that way.

**Comment and Criticize! **(...please?)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto thought it was rather odd how he almost instantly hit it off with children and people way older than him. Rarely with kids his age. For example, there was Sakura, the old woman he and Sasuke were currently leeching off of.

She could be rough and violent, but in the end, they got along really well. She had been a doctor in her younger days and that's how Naruto got to know her in the first place. Because hospital visits weren't a rarity for someone like Naruto.

She wasn't one anymore though, after she got that weird excuse of a man named Sai. Sai was an artist and somehow managed to convince Sakura that living in a farm, far away from everything, was extremely romantic. Naruto had laughed at Sakura for falling for that stuff, but it couldn't be helped. Sakura was a girl after all. A fair maiden with a mean punch, usually received by her husband, Sai, for calling her an old hag.

Naruto actually admired Sai's bravery. Though, Sakura said she'd murder Naruto if he ever made that man his role model. Violent old lady. Maybe Naruto just had an odd taste with the people he preferred to associate with.

But not-normal situations needed odd people to deal with them. In other words, Sakura was better to his little dilemma with Sasuke than a normal person. Because Sakura was just cool like that.

Actually, she was the last person Naruto would go with this kind of problem. With any kind of problem. Pissed off, violent old hag. Sakura was never one to disobey any rules, let alone actually do something illegal, like say, hiding an eighteen-year-old who had kidnapped a five-year-old.

"What were you thinking!?"

Exactly! Naruto hadn't been thinking, you see, that's the point. But no pain, no gain, right? And by doing the unwise thing and turning to Sakura with a problem like this, there would be a lot of pain. Still, Naruto dared to hope there would be some gain too.

Sakura didn't seem to calm down. Sakura was furious. What a bad temper, must be bad for her blood pressure. Sasuke didn't seem that intimidated of her deathly aura. In fact, the little boy looked quite relaxed, as if he was used to it. Of course, Sakura could never harm the innocent, outrageously adorable child, but her presence was sometimes enough to make strangers back away.

"So did you even fight back when he took you?"

She made it sound like Naruto was the bad guy here, which he was, in a way, but not in the gangster henchman way. Of course not. Vicious old bat. And witty little Sasuke had the nerve to sneer.

"What could a five-year-old do against an eighteen-year-old?"

And Sakura was glaring at Naruto, imaginary ominous clouds gathering above her head. Naruto would have backed away, but he was so inconveniently seated on a sofa that was against a wall, Sakura standing in front of him, blocking all the escape routes. The feeling of biting his tongue off and drowning in his own blood seemed more tempting after every inch Sakura leaned closer to him.

Sasuke still didn't look too concerned. Did he not care what would happen to Naruto? Sasuke should care, because if Naruto was going to leave this life a bit too early, he would take Sasuke with him. And that's just what he did. Grabbing Sasuke, who had been sitting next to him, he made the not approving yet unresisting child sit on his lap. Sakura's eyes softened at the sight of Sasuke. She was really fond of him, despite the fact that the child was a total bastard.

A violent old hag and a sarcastic, overly smart child. Naruto really didn't get his taste in choosing people. What had the Naruto before him seen in such a dismissing personality? Because of the oddness of Naruto before, Naruto today was in deep.

Damned be his previous self.

Sakura watched the two of them, then letting out a long sigh, shaking her head.

"Look, I really need time to think this- you two. The situation."

Both of the males gave her a nod. Sakura ruffled Sasuke's hair. Sasuke didn't like it and clearly showed it by glaring at the woman. Sakura just smiled, as if used to it.

--

Sakura sure liked to take her sweet time in thinking the situation through. Maybe it was because of her old age. People tented to get a bit slower eventually. And she had always been a bit demented anyways, according to Sai, that is.

It was the fifth day they were spending there, he and Sasuke. Not that Naruto was complaining, no, he wouldn't mind if it took the rest of (preferably) Sakura's life to figure things out. That meant more days for Naruto to spend in peace with Sasuke. Even though Naruto had to do farm chores while Sasuke just enjoyed watching and giving nasty comments, that usually resulting into Naruto chasing him around. That led to childish wrestling, since Sasuke's body was still fragile Naruto couldn't really go all out on him, and that eventually led to Naruto being accused of pedophilia by Sakura.

That literally little love interest he called Sasuke didn't even bother to help him out by explaining that they were only playing. And Sakura would watch Naruto in a way that obviously said '_I'll show you playing.'_

_Playing_ with Sakura wasn't fun at all. Even when Sasuke seemed to think so, but what did that little brat know, he didn't _play_ with the old she-devil himself.

After the third time accusing him of being a pedophile, Sakura didn't let them sleep in the same room anymore. It was a rather big house after all; she had plenty of spare rooms. Naruto wailed, even trying to use wide watery eyes on her, but all was futile. Naruto wanted to sleep in the same room as Sasuke. It made him calm down.

Sasuke seemed indifferent about the new arrangement. Of course he would, that overly mature five-year-old. Naruto went to sleep with a huff.

But Sasuke was a small child, still. He had an overly active imagination and the monsters under his bed seemed restless. The darkness wasn't something he was very fond of either, no thanks to Itachi.

So Naruto could hear his door open and close that night, followed by tiny footsteps before something small made its way to lie beside him. And Naruto couldn't help but radiate happiness. And Sakura couldn't believe that instead of separating the two who had an unhealthy relationship, she had brought them a little bit closer. Physically at least, because now, instead of just sleeping in the same room, they had decided to share the damn bed.

Sakura really needed to think what she should do in a situation like this.

--

Anyone related to a five-year-old kid like Sasuke couldn't be that normal of a citizen. Of course not. People who raised kids like Sasuke had to have some screws loose. And to think that people like that, in this case Sasuke's parents, had managed to raise up another nutjob Uchiha-heir, also know as Itachi, Sasuke's big brother.

Naruto stared at him. The similarity between the two brothers was kind of frightening, really. Despite the fact that Itachi was supposedly thirteen while Sasuke was only five. Same went to their parents. Bunch of inbreeds, all of them, seriously. Naruto would have laughed if it had been funny.

And it would have been funny, it really would, believe it, if it weren't for the fact that those inbreeders Sasuke liked to call his parents hadn't just been murdered by their older messed-up thirteen-year-old of a son. A real asstard, that one. Killing his own parents and bunch of other people along the way. At such a young age, too. What were their parents thinking, raising up such messed-up children?

Naruto sighed and closed the TV. Watching the news was always depressing, so very depressing. Though, he felt as if this particular piece of news was somehow a never ending cycle. Something that had happened before, something that will never end. It was probably better to hold off the information from Sasuke, even if it was his family it was about. But Naruto felt that something terrible would happen if little Sasuke were to find out. Something that had happened before, something he'd rather not repeat.

But of course luck wasn't on Naruto's side, when was it ever? Sasuke had seen the news, Sasuke was still staring at the blank screen of the TV. Naruto hadn't noticed, Sasuke had been there all along, watching from the doorway.

Sasuke was running away and Naruto ran after him, not knowing what to do, except to hold the boy close. But that was impossible, because Sasuke ran to his given room and locked the door behind him, letting out an audible, horrible cry, only when locked securely inside. Despite Naruto's pleas and words of comfort, he refused to open the door.

It stayed that way for day. Naruto was desperate, wanting to break the door but feared it would break the already broken Sasuke with it. And Sakura wasn't helping either, appearing behind him, her eyes holding so many emotions, pain and regret. She was trembling and she looked so fragile, too fragile for the strong woman she claimed to be.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

And Naruto knew she wasn't apologizing only the current situation of Sasuke. She had finally thought things through, made up her mind, done the right thing. Naruto didn't want her to regret it. If it was a decision Sakura had made herself, thinking it was the right thing to do, keeping to her principles and morals, then Naruto couldn't be but proud of her. She didn't need to cry for him, that would only make Naruto hate himself more, making it much more harder to smile at her.

Sakura had done what she thought was for the best. She had called the police, informing them of Naruto's and the missing Uchiha-heir's whereabouts. Naruto expected nothing less of her, always being all legal on him.

"You have to understand, I had no choice!"

Naruto did understand, he really did. He understood how deep in shit he was and how there didn't seem to be any way out of it.

* * *

To be continued...

Things aren't looking too good for Naruto right now. Yesh. Next chapter will be the last one.

**Comment and Criticize! **:D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto sighed. He sighed again. And again. And then one more time. It was the frustration that made him walk in circles, still in Sakura's home, invading her own safe zone. It felt bad to still be there when it obviously bothered the old woman, but he really had to think things through himself, first. Not just zoom out of there like he had done when he kind of sort of kidnapped little Sasuke.

Fortunately for Naruto, Sakura had at least given him time before the police would arrive, that was really nice. Although he had no idea how long it really takes for the current bad guys, in his opinion, to arrive at such a far away place as Sakura's farm.

Racing, pacing around, trying to think what would be the best thing to do. Should Naruto surrender? Hell no! That was the last thing on his mind. He would run away like the convict that he was. It sounded so exciting to him, after having lead somewhat unsatisfying life, but it was a scary thought too. But he'd manage! Just like Naruto managed to kidnap the five-year-old Sasuke. The fact that Sasuke came along almost willingly would be ignored.

And then there was Sasuke, what should he do with him, he wondered. Wondered really, really hard. Because Naruto thought that nothing that there was for Sasuke now didn't seem too pleasant. His big brother had murdered the whole family for God's sake, and by taking the child with Naruto that day had probably saved Sasuke from the same fate. Unless it was because of witty little Sasuke's absence that made the brother go nuts. But that would make it Naruto's fault, so he didn't believe in that option.

Sasuke drove people insane, like Naruto had so much experienced, he did not keep people sane with his presence. And by thinking that, Naruto had finally admitted that, yes, maybe he was a bit insane. After all, he had seen this situation coming. The mistake he had done was to go over the extremely legal Sakura, but there was no time to think of that now.

Naruto stopped and spared a glance towards the still sobbing Sakura. It felt so weird to see the vicious old bat crying like a girl. Of course, Naruto had seen her cry before, but that had been after some sappy romance movie. This was different, this was Naruto's fault and it stung at his conscience. Remorse wasn't a pretty feeling.

Naruto should be getting out of there, far away. Only, the question was whether he should take the emotionally scarred sarcastic little Sasuke with him. He didn't know, _didn't_ know, and if he asked what Sakura thought, she would be sure to shook her head and knock him unconscious until the blue clothed men ran into her house where the last Uchiha was being kept hostage.

The thing was, this wasn't about her, not about old senile Sakura's opinions or thoughts, it was all about Naruto and Sasuke. But little Sasuke was grieving inside his borrowed room, refusing to come out, leaving Naruto to think of things all alone. The boy was a mere five-year-old, Naruto tried to remind himself. He was the adult, Naruto should be the one to think of solutions by himself. Naruto nodded, then stopped. And his head was so empty for things on what to do.

Time was running out, he'd have to leave, leave far away, there wasn't time to think, there hadn't been time to think in the first place. So he walked to the door Sasuke had barricaded behind and rested his forehead to the wooden texture.

Closing his eyes, Naruto sighed yet again, and told the little child inside that Naruto had to leave, he had to go far away because people were coming to him for what he had done and the last thing he wanted to do was to get caught by them. He then asked if Sasuke wanted to remain here and let those people take him home or if he wanted to come with Naruto.

The only response Naruto got was the loud sob that came after he mentioned home. And then Naruto said goodbye, being extremely happy that his voice didn't crack when he spoke the words. Turning around, he went over to the vicious old hag and stared at her scared face for awhile and then grinned.

She didn't protest that much, when Naruto tied her up, saying that this was the least she could do to him, mostly to herself, making it seem like she hadn't had any choice but host the two of them. So he tied the old woman to her chair and dragged the old lady to the closet for a good measure, making him seem like a super villain when the good guys arrived. Sakura didn't look too happy though, almost being her old self already, glaring at him before the closet door was shut. Naruto nodded in satisfaction.

Grapping a bottle of water and his car keys, Naruto walked outside to his car, ready to make a run for it. But he was stopped by a tiny little sniff that came from behind him and he turned around to see his little Sasuke looking absolutely pathetic with his eyes all red and poofy. But it was understandable, they boy had lost everything, every single little thing from parents to his house which had been burned down by his brother.

Sasuke had lost them, but so had he, because there wasn't any way Naruto could go back to them after having done what he had done. He shook his head, concentrating on staring at Sasuke who seemed to have a hard time saying whatever was on his mind. But his little legs didn't wait for words and took him to stand in front of Naruto, close enough for them to touch. And Sasuke did touch, he lifted his tiny hand and grabbed a hold of Naruto's pants, trying to look at his face but dropped his head as more tears started leaking from those dark eyes.

"…All I have."

Naruto blinked, then smiled. It was true, all Sasuke had now was Naruto and the unexplainable bond they had inherited from the Naruto and Sasuke that lived before them. All Naruto had now was Sasuke.

He hoisted the boy up to his arms and gently smiled at him. Sasuke showed a weak dissapprovement on being lifted like that, trying to be more like the witty little Sasuke Naruto was used to by now. Naruto didn't stop smiling as he started walking towards the car, now more motivated to leave than he had been before. Sasuke was there, nothing to worry about.

--

As they drove, Naruto could swear he heard the siren behind them, now wondering just how fast the police was. Breaking the speed limits, no doubt. Naruto took a glance at his speedometer, noticing that he was driving a tad too fast himself. But now was the time to be illegal, really. In fact, there was almost nothing legal on their situation right now.

Sasuke being underage and kidnapped beside him was illegal, Naruto driving away from cops was illegal, Naruto's _'borrowed'_ car was illegal. Oh yes, Naruto couldn't afford to get caught, really, really couldn't.

He glanced at Sasuke. The little child looked surprisingly indifferent, watching the scenery with rather bored eyes. Naruto scoffed at his attitude. Was the little guy over his family's massacre that fast or was he pushing the thoughts away, waiting until he was ready to handle them. Whatever it was, Naruto was thankful for that Sasuke wasn't crying because it would be rather difficult to comfort him while driving like a madman.

Suddenly, Sasuke turned to look at him, and Naruto cursed inwardly because it was right after he himself had said something about their situation being screwed up that got the child's attention. Which would prove that it was indeed Naruto, who made the boy use bad words.

Sasuke didn't look away, just kept staring, and Naruto was nervous because there was understanding in those gorgeous eyes. Even the five-year-old Sasuke knew how deep in shit Naruto was. But not an ounce of sympathy, not one drop could be seen in those eyes and for a moment, Naruto felt like throwing the brat out of the moving car.

And the child kept staring, as if searching something in him, calculating. Naruto just kept his eyes on the road, squeezing the steering wheel knuckles white. And then Sasuke spoke, his voice low and steady.

"Do you think we should try again?"

It took awhile, but Naruto did understand, really did. Again and again. Of course they should try again. It worked the last time they swore to try again, only, their first Again was a disaster. But that was why there was other Again, and next time, they would make things better, they could be together and happy and do _stuff_ together.

He looked at his Sasuke, all doubt and hesitation gone from his dark eyes, and Naruto couldn't help but smile. As long as Sasuke was there with him, everything would be alright and he would try again. Together with Sasuke.

Seeing a cliff raising high above the road from a distance, Naruto nodded. There it was, their Again and Sasuke looked too, his tiny hands trembling as he struggled to open his seatbelt. Naruto pushed the accelerator, not caring if the overly high speed was overheating and damaging the engine. The car wasn't even his.

Sasuke struggled to climb from his seat to sit on Naruto's lap, watching their quickly approaching Again, before burying his face into Naruto's shirt. Seeing they were close enough, Naruto let go of the steering wheel, wrapping his arms around the tiny Sasuke and smiled from ear to ear, whispering to Sasuke's ear that they'd see again, it was a promise.

And then, everything went black for the two of them. They didn't even have time to feel the impact when their car crashed to the solid rock. They didn't hear the noises of crumpling metal or their own bones crushing. Their car exploded, bit flying everywhere, whatever remained of their bodies after the crash now burning inside the broken car. But no one was there too see, to witness their loud exit from this Again to the next Again.

Everyone thought it was horrible, Naruto's family wondering what went wrong with their happily normal son. A tragedy that was on the news at least for a week. But they didn't know any better. If Naruto's and Sasuke's faces would have survived the crash, they would see them smiling.

--

It ended with start.

Two strangers wanting to be together even if society didn't like it. All because of the promise they had made before regenerating.

Desperate to try again, driven to extreme solutions, dying together while holding each other.

Another promise to meet each other again, no matter how long it took. A promise that next time, they would make things right.

--

About two hundred and seventy-five years later, Naruto remembered none of it. He was just a mere eighteen-year-old commoner, living in the more modern ages.

Actually, to tell you the truth, he did remember something. He remembered Sasuke.

"Stay after class, Uzumaki."

Smiling, Naruto turned to look at his dark-haired teacher who smirked in return.

* * *

**-END- **

There it was. Phew. Finally wrote it out of the way. XD

Yay!

Was it fun to read? Was it sad? Did you think it was utter rubbish?

**Read and review! **


End file.
